Finding Out The Truth
by cinderella9056
Summary: When a friend from France calls and asks for help Sonny, Carly, Jason, Michael & Leticia head for Paris not expecting to find a hurt Robin. What will they do to protect her and keep her safe? Please Read and REVIEW! If you want a story updated please PM me with name of story.
1. Chapter 1

FINDING OUT THE TRUTH

A disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: takes place in 2001 after the marriage of Sonny and Carly, Jason has just come home and he got over his infatuation with Carly and realizes he misses Robin

CHAPTER ONE

Sonny picks up his cell phone not expecting the voice on the other end. "How are you, Jenn?"

"I've been better. I need you to come help me. I'm in Paris and I am trying to get a friend out of a very bad situation and could use your help. I have three nightclubs in Vegas you can choose which one you want. I really need the help Sonny. I can't explain what is going on but please come and help me?"

"I will get the plane ready to go and be there as soon as I can. I will be bringing my partner with me."

"Good, two heads are better than one. Is he smart?"

"Yes, and he is very good at his job."

"Good. Get here as fast as you can. Time is of the essence." Jenn says.

"I'll be on my way within an hour."

"Good. Call me when you are close"

"I will be there within ten to twelve hours."

"Good, you may be in time. I'll stall as long as I can."

"Stall what?" A confused Sonny asked.

"You will soon find out." Jenn said. "I can't tell you over the phone. Please trust me. It's urgent and I can't tell you any more than that."

"I'll be there soon. I'll trust that what you need help with is urgent like you said."

"It is Sonny. My life and my family's lives plus other people's lives are on the line."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." Sonny said.

Jenn hangs up and so does Sonny. Carly and Jason want to know what is going on.

"What's going on?" Jason asks.

"I don't know. I'll explain in a minute." Sonny calls his pilot and tells him to get the plane ready they were going to Paris.

"Paris? No way in hell!" Carly said. That bitch that couldn't keep her mouth shut lived there.

"Yes, I am going to Paris, a friend named Jenn is in trouble and I am going to help her. Robin was never mentioned and those two knowing each other is very slim. They don't travel in the same circles. I guarantee it. Now I have to pack and leave as soon as possible."

"I'm going with you." Jason said.

"So am I." Carly said ready for a fight. She was going to go with them.

"Carly, you can't go I don't know what is going on with Jenn but its business and you can't go."

"I go or I go see a lawyer for a divorce Sonny. I am not letting you go when Robin is in that city."

"Fine. What about Michael?" Sonny said not wanting to fight and knowing that Carly hated Robin and would just follow him to Paris. They were going to have a talk later though.

"Michael and Leticia can come with us. I'm going to pack and have Leticia pack for Michael and herself." Carly went upstairs to pack.

"Sonny could this have to do with Robin?" Jason asked, curious. He realized that he had missed her and was using Carly to fill that void and Liz too.

"No, Jenn is in the mob and Robin would not have anything to do with that again."

"Okay, I'll go get packed." Jason leaves, sad that it didn't have to do with Robin maybe he could still go see her and see if she hated him and with that he went to pack as did Sonny and within a half hour they were headed to the plane in the limo.

Sonny had twelve of his men go with them because he didn't know what was going on.

Twelve hours later

They are on their way to their hotel to drop off luggage and Carly, Michael and Leticia.

Carly wanted to go with them and was going to find a way. "Sonny, I want to go with you and Jason." Carly said.

"No, it's business." At the hotel they have the bellboy take their luggage up to their room and they are surprised when Jenn is at the hotel to meet them.

"Who is this?" Jenn asked.

"This is my partner Jason Morgan, my wife Carly, my son Michael and his nanny Leticia."

"Okay let's go." Jenn said.

"What's this about?" Sonny asks.

"I would like to go with." Carly said.

Jenn thinks about this for a second and says, "You can come with a condition you do not upset anyone that you meet. You keep your mouth shut. No insults or anything else, that goes for all of you."

"Okay." Carly said not knowing what she just agreed to, not understanding why that is important.

"Let's go then." Jenn said. "We will take my limo. You choose two of your men and that's it, no one else goes with us."

Sonny said to Francis and Johnny to get in the second car.

On the way Jenn fills them in, "My friend is why you are here. I don't know if you three can help or not I am hoping that you can. My friend worked at the Love Boat which was a strip club. She needed money and that paid the best and with tips she made quite a bit. Anyway she got a fan and he kept sending her gifts, she moved and he found her twice more she moved and he found her. He was a member of the mob which she didn't know. When she told him she would never be interested in someone like him, he and his two guards raped her for three hours in the rain and mud they didn't care they tried to kill her and I have been protecting her from him but he has almost got her again. He tried to kill her when he was done raping her but she lived and I need help protecting her. I need help getting her out of France. He purposely along with his men who raped her hurt her bad. She had tearing and scaring from what they did. She had to be operated on. I've known her for years and we have been friends for all those years please help me help her. Please help me get her hidden and out of France before he kills her. She is going to need to be protected under another organization and I don't know how to go about doing that. If she is hidden and gets another I.D. he won't be able to find her, but she refuses to do that."

"I will help her any way I can. She has been thru hell it sounds like." Sonny said.

"You have no idea what hell she has gone thru. She has been thru hell here and not just this. She needs to leave France and never return. I'm hoping you can put her in a safe house, even though she will be under your protection she is going to need somewhere safe to live."

Carly said. "Well Harbor View Towers where we live has the best security there is in Port Charles. Till she is out of danger she could stay with Sonny and I or Jason might let her use one of his spare rooms."

"That's generous of you Carly. We are here." Jenn said as they pull into an underground tunnel. "I am hiding her in a special place here follow me and stay close."

They follow her into the house and they go into the billiard room and she went over to the wall and pulls up on a lever that is hidden behind a fake safe, they realize. They walk over and the wall moves and they go into a tunnel and follow it down. When they come into the room that is at the end of the tunnel, they see Robin Scorpio, but not like they have ever seen her before. She turns and sees Jenn and then she sees Sonny, Jason and Carly.

She asks Jenn. "What are they doing here?"

"They are going to help us. They are going to get you out of France. They are going to hide you and protect you from my brother."

"Your brother?" Sonny asked, he knows Jenn's brother.

"Yes, my brother is who raped her and he let his two guards rape her too. I found her in the mud and rain with a knife would in her stomach and she was naked and bleeding in her vagina from what they had done to her. She needs out of France before he finds this place. You said you would help."

"We will help Robin, she is my sister and always will be." Sonny walks over to Robin and touches her cheek and Robin flinches at first.

Carly is about to object, but after seeing Robin flinch, she decides not to say anything.

"Sonny, I'm sorry. I just don't really like being touched. It scares me. I think you'll abuse me when someone touches me now."

"Because of the rape?"

"The rape and the beating and then he stabbed me."

"Let's get you out of here and take you home where you belong." Sonny said.

"You mean Port Charles?"

"Yes." Sonny said

"But he will know to look for me there. You threw me out of your life and so you can't protect me saying I'm family."

"No they can protect you, Robin." Carly said. "They have to be able to."

"We can't protect her saying she's family because she's been here and was thrown from our lives. What are we going to do? We can't hand her over to Brandon, that son of a bitch." Sonny said.

"I have an idea." Jenn said.

"What is it?" Jason asks.

"I've known Robin for years and I know what happened between the four of you. Jason if you married Robin she would be protected and with you and Robin's past most people will buy it. That you came after her when you realized that you loved her still and then you guys decided to get married. I can stop Brandon for a month and you two will have to be married when that month ends. Will you do it Mr. Morgan?"

Robin, Carly and Sonny stay quiet wondering what Jason will do.

Let me know what you think in a review! Please PM me if you want story updated with name of story and I will try to update it!


	2. Chapter 2

FINDING OUT THE TRUTH

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: takes place in 2001 after marriage of Sonny and Carly, Jason has just come home and he got over his infatuation with Carly and realizes he misses Robin

CHAPTER TWO

"I've known Robin for years and I know what happened between the four of you. Jason if you married Robin she would be protected and with you and Robin's past most people will buy it. That you came after her when you realized that you loved her still and then you guys decided to get married. I can stop Brandon for a month and you two will have to be married when that month ends. Will you do it Mr. Morgan?"

Robin, Carly and Sonny stay quiet wondering what Jason will do.

Robin doesn't know how she feels about this. She had been through hell living in Paris these last two years. One nightmare after another. She had been kidnapped, threatened, almost killed, raped and so on all because Sonny and Jason hadn't put any guards on her. Jenn put some on her, but they had really worked for Brandon so when Brandon told them to take a hike that night they did. Luckily for her they had a conscience and went and told Jenn what Brandon had done in sending them away and she looked for her and finally found her after they were finished. Jenn was in time to save her life though.

Jason looks at Robin and knows he has to do it. He had been angry at her for telling AJ the truth but he had finally understood why she did it. It was to protect him. He knew something must have happened between Carly and Robin. He should have listened to her when she wanted to tell him why she did it. "Yes, I will marry Robin."

Carly thinks about objecting and decides against it. Robin needed help she had been raped by three men and she looked like a strong wind would blow her over. Carly was even worried about her. Robin had been through hell. She had the saddest eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Morgan. Now we need to get Robin out of here. Let me pack her stuff and then we can leave."

"I can help just tell me what to pack." Carly said.

Jenn showed her what to pack and gave her a suitcase to pack Robin's stuff in. Jenn went into the bathroom and grabbed her protocol medicine. Jenn brought out a box from the bathroom.

Sonny and Jason started taking it to Jenn's SUV and putting it in there and when that was full Jenn gave them keys and showed them where a truck was with a camper shell on it. They put the rest of Robin's stuff in there.

Sonny got behind the truck's steering wheel with Carly with him and Jenn, Jason and Robin and the two guards got in the SUV and they were out of the house within an hour of them arriving. Jenn hoped their luck held out. They were on their way to the airstrip that Sonny's plane was at. They got there and the guards started loading the plane. It only took 15 minutes to load the plane with twelve guards loading it.

Jenn told Robin, "I have guards taking your stuff to another plane so that it will arrive shortly after you do."

"Jenn, thank you for everything." Robin said to her friend.

"Invite me to the wedding." Jenn said.

"You got it." Robin said. "If not for you I would be dead, so thanks."

"Honey, you are welcome, I'm just sorry you had to go through that and everything else that has happened since you returned to Paris two years ago. No one deserves what you have been through."

"Thanks."

Jenn's phone rings. "Hello."

Brandon's voice says "Where is she? I figured out you were hiding her, so where is she?"

"I'm not telling you." Jenn hangs up and tells them to hurry and leave. So they do. They get in the air and soon after Robin's house in Paris catches fire and luckily Jenn had everything out of there before Brandon had it burnt to the ground. When he found out nothing was in it, he got mad and went to see Jenn.

Jenn told him that he could not touch her. She was protected by the Commission and Brandon tried to get the Commission to make Jenn tell him where Robin was. She told the Commission that she was with her fiancé, who was a member of an organization and they were getting married within a month. They side with Jenn when in private she tells them who Robin is marrying. They tell Brandon that Robin Scorpio is off limits and to go after her would be fatal for him. Jenn smiles at him and he tries to get to her intent on hurting her. The Commission guards get him and the Commission sends him to lock up through the WSB. Sean and Frisco come and get him and puts him in the worst place they could because of what he had done to Robin.

Robin, Jason, Sonny and Carly with Michael and Leticia fly home to Port Charles. Jenn had Michael and Leticia and their belongings sent to England where they got on board of Sonny's plane.

Robin says to them. "I'm sorry you had to be brought into this. This is my fault."

Carly surprises everyone when she says. "No this is not your fault. This is the fault of that man named Brandon and only him. He is at fault for what he did. In no way are you at fault."

Robin is shocked by what Carly said. "Why are you being nice to me, is it because of what happened to me?"

"Partly yes, but what you did I will always hate but in the end Michael and I are safe from the Quartermaine's. They can't take Michael from me. Sonny makes the best father."

"I always knew he would be a good dad." Sonny smiles at his little sister.

"Robin, I know you don't like the same things as me in decorating but I would like to help you redo Jason's penthouse since you will be living there that way you are comfortable there."

"You want to help me Carly?" Robin asked surprised.

"Yes, I do. You have been through enough and you don't need me to be one more problem. Our men are best friends and they don't need to referee us so I propose a truce."

"I think that would be good. I can't fight with you right now. I can barely get out of bed in the morning sometimes so arguing with you is not what I need right now."

"You will be okay, it's just going to take time."

"I know but sometimes I feel like I have nothing to live for."

"You have a lot to live for. You have Mac, Maxie and Georgie. You have us, me, Sonny and Carly. You have your friends. You will not give up. I will not be pulling you from the edge again because you will not be up there. If you need something tell me and if I can you will have it." Jason said.

Robin was moved by what Jason said and replies. "Thank you, Jason. I really appreciate everything you are doing for me. I am probably the last person you want to marry so I do appreciate it."

"You are not the last person I want to marry. I dreamed of marrying you this last time we were together and this time we are going to get married. We will make our marriage work by being honest, forgiving each other mistakes we make, and by loving each other. I haven't stopped loving you Robin."

"What about Liz? Uncle Mac told me you were with Liz, Emily's teenage friend. Talk about jailbait."

"Liz is my friend. She and I became friends because she missed Lucky and I missed you. She saved my life when I was shot. I care about her as friends. She has a crush on me but I don't want her romantically."

"What Jason doesn't know and I just found out before we left for Paris is that she is spreading lies and that is what your uncle probably heard and told you. She's telling everyone that Jason is going to marry her after her next birthday. She is also planning the wedding and asking where the best place to honeymoon is. She has told people that Jason and her are lovers and that he hates you, Robin. And that he never loved you Robin as much as he loves Liz. These are the lies she is spreading."

"She did what?! I was trying to be her friend and nothing else. I haven't touched her let alone had sex with her. I haven't even kissed her. Someone better have a talk to her and tell her to stop telling lies because if I tell her I will not be nice."

Carly and Robin both say "I'll tell her."

They look at each other and smile. "We will tell her." Robin said, willing to take Carly with her.

"Okay. Sonny, have we entered the twilight zone?"

"Why do you ask that?" Sonny asks confused.

"Because Robin and Carly are getting along."

"We could fight if you like?" Robin offers and Carly laughs.

"No thanks, it's just this is unusual." Jason said and Sonny privately agrees with Jason.

Robin starts yawning and Jason figures she hasn't been sleeping much and Jason said. "You can lay your head down in my lap on a pillow and I will wake you when we get to Port Charles."

"Okay, I am tired. I have been having nightmares about what happened to me. So I have not been sleeping well."

"You are safe from him, I will never let him hurt you again." Jason said passionately

"I know." She lays her head down into his lap and he grabs a pillow and puts it under Robin's head and Sonny has the lights lowered so she could sleep. Jason strokes her hair until she relaxes and falls asleep. Jason watches her and falls asleep himself.

Carly and Sonny smile and then Sonny puts a pillow on his lap and Carly lays down and falls asleep. Sonny watches everyone for a few minutes and then he too falls asleep.

Please let me know what you think of this story/chapter in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

FINDING OUT THE TRUTH

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: takes place in 2001 after marriage of Sonny and Carly, Jason has just come home and he got over his infatuation with Carly and realizes he misses Robin

CHAPTER THREE

"You are safe from him, I will never let him hurt you again." Jason said passionately

"I know." She lays he head down into his lap and he grabs a pillow and puts it under Robin's head and Sonny has the lights lowered so she could sleep. Jason strokes her hair until she relaxes and falls asleep. Jason watches her and falls asleep himself.

Carly and Sonny smile and then Sonny puts a pillow on his lap and Carly lays down and falls asleep. Sonny watches everyone for a few minutes and then he too falls asleep.

When they get close to New York the pilot says over the loud speaker that they are almost to Port Charles and it was about time to buckle in. This woke up Michael and Leticia who were in the bedroom. They had been playing and sleeping since they got on the plane. Michael wore himself and Leticia out.

Robin woke up and was scared then she remembered where she was and saw Jason, Carly and Sonny. She breathe a sigh of relief. She wasn't in France anymore and Brandon couldn't get to her.

Carly remembers something Jenn said to them about Robin and she was sure she heard wrong. "Robin, Jenn told us that you worked at a place called Love Boat now I am sure I heard wrong but I thought she said you were a stripper there and that's how Brandon knew you, he sent you gifts and you had to move and he found you each time."

"Yes, Carly I worked at the Love Boat and it was a strip club and yes I was a stripper and I got a lot of tips it was just my bad luck that I was working the night that Brandon came in. He became infatuated and I moved a few times to get away from him. I was working at the Love Boat to get money for my meds and the Love Boat paid the most and I was a good dancer and so I got a lot of tips so I could buy my protocol meds. Nowhere else paid as good as the Love Boat and with tips I could afford my meds, my rent, and so forth so I had to do it. Anyway Brandon, I finally told him that I would never be interested in him and he and two of his guards raped me for three hours in the rain and mud and when they were done they stabbed me. The two guards that Jenn had on me went and looked for her and it took a while to find her and when they did they told her what Brandon had said and Jenn started looking for me. She found me after Brandon and the guards were done. She saved my life though. I'm not sure that was necessarily a good thing. I think sometimes I should have just died in the rain and mud and put myself out of my misery."

"No Robin, don't ever think that. A lot of people love you. We would be crushed if something happened to you. I know we are not friends yet but to Sonny you are a sister and to Jason you are the love of his life, he always loved you. I tried to come between you and him and I used my son to do it and I am sorry for that. He didn't love me and never would. He cared about me for a tiny bit but not sexually because he told me he would never ever touch me like that, that he had promised you and that was a promise he would not break. He loved you, not me. I love Sonny, I finally found what I was looking for and it was Sonny, I love him. I finally found someone to love and he loves me. Jason never loved me and never would, now I am his friend and that is all I should have ever been."

"Wow! Thank you Carly. It's hard to get up in the morning to nothing, in France I had no reason to get up and I just wanted to die."

"You have a lot of reasons to get up. Everyone who loves you in Port Charles. There are a lot of people who do. What about Mac, Maxie, Georgie, Felicia, Luke and I could go on and on? How about me?"

"I would think after what I did you wouldn't care if I lived or died."

"Robin, I do care, I have missed you. It took me a while to realize that but I did and I miss you. I miss my best friend and my lover. You are going to be my wife. One time I told you that you had to be breathing I didn't but you did. I still feel that way. You have to be breathing. I don't but you do."

"You have to be breathing too."

"I still love you, Robin. If you let me I want to help you get through what happened to you."

"What are you saying Jason? Do you want us to have another chance?"

"Yes, we are going to be married and I love you and I want you with me forever. I want that third chance. We will go as slow as you need and I won't do anything you are not comfortable with. I just want a chance to love you again."

"Jason, I have never stopped loving you. I told you there would never come a day when I didn't love you and there never has been a day that I haven't loved you. It's going to take time for me to heal. Both physically and mentally it's only been a little over a week since he raped me."

"Sweetheart why didn't you call Jason or me when you couldn't pay for your meds?"

"I didn't figure you would care so I found a job where I could make enough to buy my meds. You tossed me from your lives I couldn't take a handout from either you or Jason. So I found a way to pay for them and unfortunately Brandon was the draw back."

"I'm sorry you felt you couldn't turn to me or Jason, but know this we would have helped you."

"Okay."

The pilot comes on and says "Put your seatbelts on because we have just gotten clearance to land."

Robin knows that once they get to the penthouse she will have to call Mac and tell him what has been happening in her life and what part Jason plays in it then she needs to decide who is going to help her plan her wedding to Jason.

For now they would climb into the limo and head for Harbor View Towers, not knowing what awaits them there.

Please let me know what you think of this story in a review!


End file.
